I think I like you
by TheWingsOfFreedom
Summary: Who knew that being stranded in the rain could lead to love? And how does Akashi Seijuro tie into all this? Akashi never thought that Natsumi Yuka would leave an impression on him. He was wrong. A story of how a quiet, clever girl broke through an emperors walls. (OneShot)


I Think I Like You.

Written by: Hentai Spandex

(Don't question the name)

(( Hey guys, this is my first ever story so please be kind to me, and please no flaming. I'm not a marshmallow. ^3^ Anyway, I based the storyline around the fanfic 'Midorima's soft side' Written by ObviouslyLilyMimbletonia I'd appreciate it you checked out her account, her story was amazing. I give full credit to her for the idea! This fanfic is Akashi X Oc, Sorry if any of you dislike Oc's, I just wanted it to be a straight pairing because I can't see Akashi with any of the GOM, personal opinion. So I created someone that I thought would suit his taste. I know she's too perfect, but this is my first attempt, Sorry . Enjoy!))

Credits to the utterly fabulous Emily for proof reading my work! Hentai Spandex Loves you 3

Her hair was a light peach colour, and she always wore it in a low side bun, tendrils escaping the hair band, as well as a messily stylish fringe, with longer strands framing her elven face.

Slightly slanted peach eyes were framed by thick black lashes, and her lips were plump and feminine.

They never lifted into a smile.

She rarely spoke to anybody outside the basketball club, she walked home on her own, she had few friends at school; but the Teiko basketball members were somehow drawn to her anyway, and respected her as much as they did Akashi himself.

They'd listen intently whilst she gave out pointers and ways to improve their individual skills. Aomine respected her decisions, Kise obediently told his fan girls to kindly back off when she told him so, Midorima delivered a different lucky item to her desk every day, Kuroko always smiled for her, much to Momoi's dismay, and Murasakibara even shared his various sweet treats with her, and had taken to snuggling into her at various moments for comfort.

She was always so serious; She'd always stand at the sidelines, scanning and calculating with those eyes of hers. She'd take notes and deliver them to coach, although she wasn't a manager or a coach or an assistant coach, she was a player.

And damn she could play well.

She'd dance around the court with the ball as effortlessly as the water flowing in a river, and she could dunk, despite only being Kuroko's height. She could shoot from the 3 pointer line and even Aomine himself had trouble when she attempted to break past his defence, succeeding regularly.

She'd sometimes even stand next to Akashi when he was analysing; She spoke to him the least, and you could count the number of sentences she's ever said to him on his hands.

But he found her interesting.

After watching her for so long, He'd discovered some of her quirks. She'd absent-mindedly tuck her hair behind her ear when confronted, She liked strawberry cheesecake, and would always eat the strawberries off the top first before eating the rest of the desert. She didn't like covering her neck with her hair; one reason why she always had her hair up. Not that he was complaining, the soft skin looked very kissable.

Indeed, Natsumi Yuka was a strange girl, And it was only one rainy night that he really came to appreciate Teiko's number one female basketball player.

Natsumi Yuka's shoes were soaked through, but they relentlessly pounded against the wet pavement as she ran through the heavy downpour, her bag bumping uncomfortably against her leg with every step. She silently cursed herself for forgetting to bring her umbrella in that day as she kept on running, the cold air burning her lungs as she gasped for breath. She didn't know how she was going to get home at this rate before dying of hypothermia; She lived at least another mile away, and had also forgot her purse that day, meaning she couldn't catch the bus.

As she ran, she remembered how she'd been walking with the Teiko regulars to school, and they'd stopped at Akashi's house on the way. Her peach eyed lit up at the memory; Akashi lived only a block away from where she was right now! Rounding a corner, she changed her path and jogged down a side road, running through the rain, her hair sticking to her face uncomfortably and drops of water rolling down her back under her uniform, until she reached Akashi's house.

She stopped hesitantly for a moment, watching the house'; it was modest, not too large, not too small, and a soft orange light was emanating from the front two rooms, it looked comforting and warm. She wondered briefly is Akashi would even let her in, She'd never really spoken to the Teiko captain, he seemed quiet and calculating and withdrawn; His orders were absolute and the others looked up to him. Hopefully he wouldn't close the door on her. She stopped outside the front door and rung the doorbell. The rich ringing sound emanated through the house as rain continued to pound on top of her head. Nothing happened for around a minute, and then footsteps could be heard approaching the door, which opened slowly, revealing Akashi, in sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt.

Upon seeing Natsumi, a thin red eyebrow rose, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Can I help you?"

Natsumi gave him a look that said _are you kidding me?_ As a trickle of water ran down the side of her soaked face.

"Please can I come in? I live ages away and I'll probably collapse and die dramatically in the middle of the road otherwise." She told him bluntly. His lips curled into a slight smirk, but he didn't move. Instead, she waited a long minute as he seemed to debate with , he opened the door slightly and stood back.

"Come in then."

Natsumi sighed quietly in relief as she stepped into the threshold onto a doormat, and took her shoes and soaked socks, Akashi then directed her to the living room and disappeared mysteriously upstairs, saying he'd be back in a few minutes

Natsumi watched him go with a raised eyebrow, but decided not to ask questions, and instead started to curiously look around the living room. Upon finding a thick green book laying underneath a small end table by the armchair, she sat on the floor and opened it, flicking through the pages as Akashi came back downstairs. It was a photo album filled with pictures of Akashi as a baby, a mop of blood red hair on his head and wide red eyes paired with little pink cheeks.

"I have to admit, you were an absolutely adorable child." She said quietly as a soft sound of surprise and realisation emanated form the red haired boy.

"Stop that, It's private." He said, coming forward as she turned a page, her eyes lighting up.

"You have the cutest little baby bottom." She said, smirking, as Akashi took the book from her hands and put it on a shelf, blushing slightly.

"Yuka-San, girls shouldn't say that about boys, it embarrasses them." He said stoically as she stood up and smirked.

"Oh really? Then I'm glad you were still upstairs when I was flicking through the pictures of you in the bath." She giggled slightly as Akashi's face got even redder.

"Speaking of baths, I've run you one upstairs. Come." He said, coughing slightly with embarrassment. Natsumi nodded and followed him upstairs to the bathroom, her eyes lit up at the sight of the hot steaming back before her, and it took all she had to not jump in fully clothed.

"Leave your clothes outside the door when you're done, I'll wash and dry them for you and give you some of my mothers clothes for the meantime."

"Wait.. You'll even wash my... Underwear?" She whispered, and Akashi simply watched her.

"Yes."

"But that's embarrassing!"

"Its only underwear. Are you wearing something I shouldn't see?" At his words, Natsumi blushed profusely and took the towel in his hands, slamming the door shut.

"B-Baka." She said weakly, listening to his quiet chuckle as his footsteps slowly faded away. She slowly peeled off her clothes and left them in a pile just outside the door, before climbing into the bath, a sigh escaping her lips as she sunk into the steamy water.

Meanwhile, Akashi had collected some underwear and clothes from his mothers' drawer and returned to the bathroom, to see the pile of clothes Natsumi had left outside the door. Picking them up, he realised why she'd been embarrassed before.

"Ah." He said simply, Eyeing the black lacy bra and skimpy panties with amusement, before leaving the dry clothes outside the door and going downstairs to wash the wet ones.

Natsumi stepped out of the bath and dried herself off with the soft white towel before slowly opening the bathroom door. Upon seeing the hallway was empty, she quickly reached out and snagged the clothes, before closing the door again. Akashi had left her his mothers underwear, a modest white colour, and black cloth shorts with a plain black t-shirt. She gratefully pulled on the panties and shorts but had trouble with the bra; it was a cup size too small, and it took a great lot of effort until she finally managed to hook it at the back. It was tight, but she'd live. Pulling on the t-shirt, she hung the towel up to dry and exited the bathroom to search for Akashi.

Her feet made no noise as she padded down the hallway quietly until she reached a door on the right. The door was ajar slightly and a dim orange light illuminated the gap. She put her hand on the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open, peering inside. As soon as her eyes rested upon the basketball jersey on a hanger inside the open closet, she knew she'd discovered Akashi's room, and slowly crept further inside. On the desk lay a small pile of homework and a picture of a younger Akashi next to two adults, probably his parents. Looking at his mother, Natsumi understood where Akashi got his hair colour from; She was absolutely stunning, with a waterfall of slowing crimson hair and her fringe clipped prettily to the side with an emerald hair slide. Her hazel brown eyes were large and innocent, and a playful smile was etched across her face. She had her arm thrown around Akashi's father, an uptight looking man with slight wrinkles around the mouth area and hard, red eyes hidden under a mop of chocolate brown hair. Smiling at how similar they looked to their son, Natsumi turned around, only to collide into Akashi himself.

"What are you doing in my room?"

She blushed slightly, stepping back.

"Sorry, I finished in the bath and came looking for you."

Akashi watched her..

"That is evident."

Natsumi didn't know what to do, so she nodded and gestured to the picture on the desk.

"Where are your parents?"

"Business trip."

"Oh."

The conversation trailed off awkwardly, as Natsumi glanced around the room, embarrassed. She could only hear Akashi's slow, even breathing, and It comforted her somehow. Not knowing what to do, she suddenly threw herself into the redheads arms, earning a startled grunt from him as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and rested her head on his shoulder, seeing as they were nearly the same height.

"Thank you so much, Akashi-Kun. I probably wouldn't have made it home if you hadn't let me in." She said gratefully. Akashi smelled distinctly like fresh mint, and the scent was a little intoxicating as she inhaled deeply. Akashi didn't respond, but to her utter bewilderment, put his own strong arms around her waist and leaned into her.

"You're welcome." He tried to play it off and sound blunt but his hammering heartbeat betrayed him, as a gentle smirk curved on Natsumi's lips. Breaking away, she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, and blinked sleepily. The rain continued to pour relentlessly out the window, splattering the glass.

"As soon as my clothes are dry, I'll take my leave. I don't want to bother you any further." She said, bowing slightly. Akashi shook his head and turned away, gazing out of the window.

"No, you may sleep here tonight. I will not let you go out in the dark and the rain on your own." He stated, and Natsumi blinked.

"U-uh." The confused noise of agreement left her mouth quietly, And then she blushed.

"But I didn't bring any blankets!" She burst out agitatedly. Akashi watched her blandly over his shoulder.

"Blankets?" Natsumi nodded.

"Yes. If I'm to sleep on the couch then I'll need blankets."

Akashi chuckled lightly.

"You'll be sleeping in my bed, I'll sleep on a futon."

Natsumi looked over at his bed and blushed.

"No, I couldn't do that."

"You will."

She glared at him, but her resolve was shattered when she saw the small smile on his thin lips.

"Fine."

It was amusing, Akashi thought. This girl had barely ever spoken to him, and now they were conversing like they were close friends. He'd thoroughly analysed her and proposed that she'd never open up to anybody.

He was wrong.

A genuine smile almost made it to his lips before Natsumi collapsed.

Something was burning inside Natsumi's head as she slowly opened her heavy eyelids. It was still dark, and there was something warm and wet on her forehead. A headache gnawed away inside her skull. Skilled hands removed the cloth and the peach haired girl looked up into the eyes of Akashi Seijuro, standing like a saint above her.

"What happened?"

"You passed out from a fever, Its gone down now but you still need to rest, it was probably caused by the rain." The redhead explained, sitting by her on the bed. Natsumi didn't know if it was because of the fever or not, but she reached out and clasped his hand in hers, marvelling at the soft skin and slight callouses from playing basketball.

It wasn't long before Akashi tightened his slack grip, and the beautiful girl smiled, cheeks tinted with fever.

Akashi watched the girl, her peach hair spread across the pristine white pillow, matching eyes slightly hooded, thick black lashes sweeping downwards. Slightly pink cheeks and pale blossom lips, thin eyebrows slightly creased in the middle from her headache.

He wanted to kiss those pink lips.

"I must get my futon out for tonight, you get some sleep, the fever'll hopefully be gone by tomorrow." He said abruptly, standing up. His warm hand left hers and Natsumi suddenly felt empty, as he stood with his back to her. He took a step forward and she grabbed his t-shirt, stopping his movement. Beautiful red eyes turned to meet hers and she looked away.

"Stay with me." She whispered.

Akashi watched her quietly, before sighing and moving around the bed, He made to sit next to her until she fell asleep but her hands reached out again and pulled him down flat on his back on the bed with surprising strength. His side of the blankets were thrown over him and Natsumi lay on her side, watching him.

"Please refrain from doing that, Yuka-San."

"Just call me Natsumi already." She sighed irritably, eyes flickering closed.

"Okay, Natsumi."

She smiled.

Natsumi slowly faded back into consciousness several hours later, snuggled into something warm and minty. Groaning, she nuzzled her face further into her new snuggle pillow, something tickling her forehead as she did so. It was obviously morning, because she sun was blazing behind her closed eyelids. Scowling, her peach eyes flickered open, only to come into contact with skin. Confused, it took her a while to realise that she was snuggled into Akashi Seijuro's neck, her arms curled at her side and one leg thrown lazily over the red haired boys body. Akashi himself had an arm thrown protectively over her, and she felt warm and fuzzy. She flushed bright red as she realised her situation, but Akashi's arm was heavy and trapped her, rendering her unable to move away before he woke up. She struggled slightly and Akashi's arm tightened around her waist, and she squeaked when she realised his eyes had opened, and those bottomless pools of red were watching her.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, trying to escape, but Akashi pulled her closer instead, so his chest touched hers.

"Stay. I'm tired." He mumbled, burying his face into her neck, but Natsumi needed to get home; She'd texted her mother last night but she was expected to be home around midday, and it was 10am already.

"I need to get home." She protested weakly, trying to wiggle away without success, and growing redder by the minute. Reluctantly, the red head let her go and she shuffled out of the bed, disappearing downstairs. Finding her clothes hanging up in the kitchen, she scampered back upstairs to change and freshen up, before dumping the used clothes in the wash basket and walking back to Akashi's room. She sweatdropped when she realised that he was still in bed. Smirking, she launched herself onto Akashi, as he awoke with an uncharacteristic yelp at the sudden attack, and she rolled off him, sitting on the bed, holding her sides as she cried with laughter. Akashi sat up, his eye twitching as he watched her.

"That was mean." He said, before grabbing the girl and tickling her sides. Her laughing turned into girlish giggles as she struggled to escape, and after a minute, she began squeaking hysterically, rolling about.

"Akashi, Stop!" She cried out between laughs as she rolled over and he crawled on top of her, not relenting on his attack. Eventually, he stopped, watching her chest rise and fall as her laughter slowly died down.

"You idiot!" She finally gasped, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Akashi smirked as she glared at him.

"You forgive me though." He stated.

"I know."

She reached up and threaded his blood red hair through her fingers; It was surprisingly soft. Akashi watched her, leaning closer.

"I think I like you." She told him simply; His facial expression didn't change, but he leaned forward and brushed her ear with his lips.

"You're going to be my bride one day." He whispered huskily in her ear, smirking at the sharp intake of breath coming from the girl. He faced her again, only to have her lips crash into his.

It was slightly clumsy; Neither had kissed before, but Akashi stroked her hair comfortingly and Natsumi's arms came up and encircled his neck as they kissed slowly. Neither really knew what to do but they didn't care, They were lost in each others scents and hair and taste, and nothing else mattered. When they pulled away, Natsumi pressed a light kiss to his nose.

"I might take you up on that offer." She finally replied.


End file.
